That One Time Robin Attacked His Chemistry Teacher
by authorwannabe101
Summary: The title says it all. Robin attacks his Chemistry teacher, thinking she works for the Joker, and Batman uses it as an example to the team. Team bonding included!


**So, I should be working on my other stories, but I had to write this. I was in Chemistry and my teacher started talking about laughing gas, and the first thought that popped into my head was 'Joker!'. So I figured that Robin would think the same and came up with this. I hope you enjoy! I also don't own Young Justice.**

The Team - consisting of Superboy, Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Ms. Martian, and Artemis - stared at Batman. Batman stared back. After a few minutes of watching them twitch nervously - even Robin, because he knew what was coming - the Dark Knight decided to put them out of their misery.

"We are here," he spoke slowly, "to discuss what to do should you find out something illegal in your school."

The Team - minus Robin - exchanged glances; they thought they had done something wrong. Wally also looked at Robin, who looked like he was ready to bolt.

"Rob? Dude," the ginger hissed, "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Robin looked up, "Oh, nothing. Nothing's wrong. Everything is perfectly fine, fantastic even! I'm totally feeling the aster."

Wally cocked an eyebrow - something he had learned from Robin - and opened his mouth to speak. Batman interrupted him.

"To begin, I will be telling you what to do. First - calm down. Look over the facts. Make sure you aren't missing anything. Next, call the League. Tell us what you found so that they can verify your findings. We will then send in a team as back up. You will take care of it together. If you find out that you are wrong while going over what you found, there is no harm done. No one is hurt and no one other than you knew about it. Do you understand?"

The Team shivered as the famous batglare was turned on them. Kid Flash frowned at Robin. The younger boy had grown immune to it years ago, why did he shiver?

"Yes, Batman," Aqualad answered for the Team, "We understand."

The Dark Knight's eyes seemed to pierce their bodies, staring into their very soul to determine if they did. After what seemed like eternity, Batman turned away to pull something up on the monitor and the Team - except for Robin - relaxed.

"Now," Batman continued as he turned back around, "I will be showing you security footage from yesterday. Thankfully, we were not only able to get to it but delete it from its source. Now watch," Batman pressed play.

A grainy image appeared on the screen in black and white. It showed a classroom that had a teacher at the front and students sitting at desks. All the faces were blacked out along with the school crest. A lab was in the back.

Artemis' eyes widened. She recognized that room! It was where she took Chemistry. Something had happened there yesterday so that classes today had been canceled, and there were rumors of the teacher quitting and the room being wrecked. She didn't know how true they were, though.

The camera zoomed in on the door as it opened. A man - not a student, as he wasn't in uniform - stood there holding a box. The teacher approached him and smiled. She spoke in a hushed voice and the Team saw a boy sitting nearest the door lean forward.

"Is that the laughing gas?"

The man nodded, "Where do you want it?"

"in the back," she smiled again, "It's a surprise for the students tomorrow."

The video sped forward until Batman pressed play. "This," he said in a gravelly voice, "Is after school hours."

The Team watched as the teacher moved about the classroom. She was setting up a lab. The door opened silently and a shadow entered the room. Kid Flash frowned. It looked awfully familiar. Almost like -

"Ms -," a voice spoke, the name bleeped out like curse words on game shows, "Think carefully about what you are doing."

The woman jumped and spun around at the same time the Team - minus Robin - shouted, "Robin?!"

"What are you ding there?" Artemis demanded, eyes wide. Why was Robin, her little trolling brother, at her school? He was thirteen! He shouldn't be in high school, let alone Gotham Academy with all its bullies and the mess of hallways between classes. How was he not trampled? Although the answer popped into her mind quickly. He was Robin.

"It's my school," Robin shrugged before adding, "I was the eavesdropper."

"You go to school?" Conner rumbled.

"Of course," Robin shrugged again, "I mean, I don't really picture Batman homeschooling me, do you?"

"Robin," Batman growled.

"Sorry," the boy wonder muttered, and the video - which the Dark Knight had paused - resumed play.

"W-what?" the teacher peered into the shadows. "W-who are you?"

"Cut the act," the voice snarled, and Robin stepped into sight, causing Ms - to gasp in surprise. "I know you're working for Joker."

The woman's jaw dropped, "What are you talking about?" she demanded, voice angry all of a sudden. "Me, work for that nut job?"

"I should have seen it sooner," Robin continue, ignoring the woman, "But I suppose I should be grateful you slipped up in class. Accepting laughing gas in front of students? Really?"

"I don't know who you think you are -," the teacher started.

"I'm Robin, and I'm going to kick your butt for working for Joker."

With those words, the Team groaned, Robin buried his face in his hands, and VideoRobin sprang at Ms -, who slid into a defensive position. The Team watched as the two fought, the woman on the defensive and and Robin tossing batarangs and explosives while going against her hand to hand. After what seemed like forever but was actually only a few minutes, Batman burst through the door and grabbed Robin by the cape. He separated the two, apologized to Ms - who sighed, and manhandled Robin out of the room. The video cut off to a black screen.

The Dark Knight turned to the Team, who were staring at Robin who suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"You attacked you teacher..." Wally said said slowly.

"A civilian," Kaldur added.

"You weren't hurt, were you?" M'gann asked anxiously.

"..." Conner stayed silent.

"Thank you," Artemis said, and everyone's heads whipped towards her. "What?" she shrugged, "I had a Chem test scheduled for later this week, but it was postponed."

Robin smiled slightly, then looked to his mentor.

"The teacher wasn't hurt," Batman spoke, "though the classroom was completely destroyed. I have told the police that she wasn't involved, so no consequences had fallen on her. She has also kept her mouth shut, so no one but us knows that Robin attacked her." He stared at them, "Considering the circumstances, everything is as good as it could be. But if Robin had stopped, thought about how not all laughing gas is Joker's, and one some research, it would have all been avoided. So do that if something like this ever happens again. You are dismissed." He headed for the zeta beams and the computer announced 'Batman A02'.

The Team looked at it silently, then Kid Flash grabbed Robin and carried him into the TV room shouting, "Followuscomeon!" Then he tripped and fell on his face while Robin sprang away and onto the couch, where he sat laughing while Wally groaned on the ground and clutched his nose. Blood coated his hand.

Artemis glanced at him as she walked in and groaned, "Kid Idiot."

M'gann hurried over and gasped, "Are you ok?"

"'M gine," the speedster mumbled, "'s just a bloody gose."

Kaldure sighed, "Please try to be more careful, my friend."

"'K," Kid Flash said. He took the ice that M'gann had gotten for him and put it on his nose. There was a pause, and then -

"So, is that it?" Robin asked.

"Is what it?" Conner rumbled.

"All this," the boy wonder waved his arms around, "Is this it? You aren't going to lecture me or anything?"

"No," Artemis shrugged.

"Why should we?" M'gann questioned.

"You have already been punished enough, my friend," Kaldur said, "By Batman using your actions as an example of what not to do."

"Although," Wally started as he finished wiping away the blood, earning him a disbelieving look from Artemis, a disappointed one from Ms. Martian, two stares from Superboy and Aqualad, and a hurt look from Robin, "We could if you wanted."

With that, Robin shook his head laughing, and the others gladly joined him.

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
